


Cory In My House

by softangel



Category: Cory in the House, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Ravioli ravioli give me a reason to live, lmao jk I'm really not sorry, tbh im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm from hte tv sho Cory in teh house :3" he confsd</p><p>Knek gaspd!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cory In My House

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry

Kaneki and hide were wlking hone and b4 kaneki could cry bc lets go home hide started 2 tlk abt the new student and he was like "mm did u see tat hunk lmao" and kanek was like "???¿¿¿¿ what hunk lol" and hide died on the sidewalk.

2 weeks after hide died and came back 2 life bc he's prolly Jesus, the new student, Cory Baxter went up to kaneki and was like "Ay bb boy ;))" and kaneki kokoro went dok doki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meme. 

Then knek was liek "hhhhh-h-h-h ey" like he was Shinji talking 2 Carl I mean Kaworu or smthing (btw I'm gonna write kawoshin soon so stay tuned xoxo)

Anyways Cory was like "can I come to ur house 2 work on the project since we are partners since now I said so lol" and he did that really sad looking kik smiley face that TBH makes me rlly uncomfortable.

Kneks was like!! "Ya!!!!!!!" And off they went.

When the weebs got 2 kaneekus house and knockknock opened the door. 

"Conneki,,,,, I need 2 tell u smthing,,,,," Cory admitted when he got inside kanico nico nii's house.

Wwwwwhat is it??????@ ikenak asked v worried.

"I'm frum hte tv sho Cory in teh house :3" he confsd

Knek gaspd!!!!!!!!

Oh well lol he must have a lot of money and that's when kneku realized!!!! He was in love with Cory-senpai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Cor snepi,,,, I also have smthing 2 confs,,,,,,,,, I'm in lover with u!!!!!!" Kane scrwamed!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"A-a-a-a-and coru snepai,,,,, I want u 2 be in my house,,,,, 4ever,,,,,,,,,,,," k.k. Neki continued. 

Cor gspaed!!!!!!!!!!! 

"Memenememememememe meme!!! Me to0!!!! Corysseid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Knrku kissed cort and they mad eput and that's when hide, kknekis ex walked in!!!!!!!

Hide gasped!!!!!!!! 

"QUE HASES CON ESA MALDITA LISIADA!!!!!" He screamed in Spanish!!!!!

 

 

2 B CONTUNUED!!!!!


End file.
